You're So Beautiful (Full Cast Version)
You're So Beautiful (Full Cast Version) 'is an original song performed in the Season One episode, ''Unto the Breach. It is performed by Lucious, Hakeem, Jamal, Tiana, and Delphine. This song is featured in the album Empire: Music From Unto The Breach Lyrics '''Intro: Lucious Ladies and Gentleman Welcoming to the stage The Empire Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum You're Beautiful Verse 1: Lucious Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand Lucious and Delphine You look so good when you walkin' by Sexy comes in every size Keep wearin' that (baby) You ain't playin', ha-ha-ha Jamal You got yourself a new man Don't need no workout plan I call that baby fat, baby fat It sure look good to me, I think Chorus: Delphine (Jamal and Lucious) You're so beautiful (Shake it, Shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Jamal (Delphine) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast (Go it, Go it) It's yours (you better wait for it) Lucious and Delphine (Jamal) And I say you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) So one, two, three, lets go (move it, move it) Jamal (Delphine) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast (Go it, Go it) It's yours (It's yours) Verse 2: Hakeem (Tiana) You so pretty wit'cho fine ass (fine ass) Beautiful curves, lookin' like a wine glass (wine glass) Beautiful heart, somethin' like a bypass (bypass) You can go first, I can get you high class, baby (ooo, oh) I love girls, girls, girls, girls, girls I do adore Them all around the world, world, world (yeah) Verse 3: Jamal (Tiana and Hakeem) Damn, you're perfect Underneath the surface and you got a (Smile like the sunshine) You keep it sexy Your shoes are Giuseppe and hot damn it (You got me tongue tied, baby) Good girl with a bad side I'm a dog, we can get into a cat fight If you act right, I can hit your back right Make me wanna kill the kitty like your cat died Chorus: All You're so beautiful (Shake it, Shake it) Give the world a show Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast It's yours How much you paid for it I said you're so beautiful (Shake it, Shake it) Give the world a show Go up down, up down, up and down Go up down, up down, up and down (Shake it fast) We're the Lyons You're so beautiful Oh Videos See Also * You're So Beautiful (90s Version) * You're So Beautiful (Hakeem Rap Version) * You're So Beautiful (White Party Version) Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Empire: Music From Unto The Breach Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon Category:Songs performed by Jamal Lyon Category:Songs performed by Lucious Lyon Category:Songs performed by Tiana Brown